1. Field
The following description relates to an image processing apparatus and method that adds depth information to a color pixel and adds color information to a depth pixel, in an image including the color pixel and the depth pixel.
2. Description of the Related Art
To reduce cost for hardware, a color camera senses only one color component per pixel, rather than sensing all red, green, and blue (RGB) values from each pixel. Therefore, image processing needs to be performed according to a color demosaicing method which adds color components not sensed by pixels in an image sensed by the color camera.
With development in a 3-dimensional (3D) image technology, interest is increasing in a technology for acquiring color information and depth information simultaneously by a single sensor.
To acquire color information and depth information simultaneously, for example, a color camera may be used, which senses only one color component or only depth information per pixel.
However, because the depth information is not equivalent to the color component, it is impractical to add the depth information to a pixel indicating the color component using a conventional color demosaicing method.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method for processing an image including color information and depth information.